Trzeba podjąć profilaktyczne ryzyko
→ Odcinek IV ← ↓ Trzeba podjąć profilaktyczne ryzyko ↓ ← Blacha brat Śruby → Nie śpimy lecimy! Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island. Kolejny odcinek oznaczał nowe wątki… głównie strategiczne, o tak :D *urywek z Rose rozmawiającą z Alexem*. W drużynie $pecjal nowe pakty tworzyły się cały czas, w Alcoholove był większy spokój *urywek z Flinty gadającą na plaży z Victorią*. Ważniejsze jednak było zadanie, która zaoferowało immunitet i nagrodę – donuty! Zdeterminowani czerwoni sięgnęli po zwycięstwo w grze w ogonkowe flagi *scena z Sunny wyrywającą ogonek Alexowi*. Alcoholove nie spoczęli na laurach i Flinty utworzyła sojusz Big 5… Zaś u $pecjal zdarzyła się ceremonia. Tam odpadł (B)Rick *scena z odchodzącym (B)Rickiem*. Jesteście ciekawi co będzie dalej? Oglądajcie Survivor: Tiki Island. '''Intro!' $pecjal: 159x159px Rozpoczął się dzień ósmy. $pecjal zmęczeni po wieczornej ceremonii dopiero teraz się budzili. Niko spał na skraju nowo zbudowanego pod wiatką podestu. Chłopak otworzył oczy. ' Gamer wyszedł spod wiatki. Wziął stojący przy ognisku drewniany cebrzyk i poszedł do studni. Synchronicznie oczy otworzyli leżący obok siebie Rose i Alex. Chłopak skinął na Rose. Fanka anime wstała po cichu i pobiegła za Niko. ' Rose pobiegła ścieżką wśród palm. Dobiegła do studni. Stał tam Niko i spokojnie nalewał wody. Niko – Rose? *zauważył dziewczynę* Rose – Tak… To ja… *wzięła głęboki oddech* Czekaj… Blondyneczka nałożyła sobie na ręce krem przeciwbakteryjny, wtarła go, schowała tubkę… Rose – Ok. Niko, słuchaj mnie. Niko – No nie wiem *odłożył cebrzyk i założył ręce* Miał odpaść Conrad >.> Rose – Wiem… Ale to był plan *spoważniała* Tak miało być. Niko – O co ci chodzi? *uniósł wymownie brew* Rose wyprostowała się, zrobiła poważną minę. Rose – W tym momencie rozkład w drużynie to 3 vs 3. Ty jesteś na łasce mnie i Alexa. Nie grasz z nami? Odpadasz na pierwszej ceremonii. Niko zdziwił się, pomyślał chwilę… Niko – To po co wywaliliście (B)Ricka. Byłoby 4 vs 2. Rose zachichotała, zatarła łapki. Rose – To wszystko jest elementem naszego planu :> Nie wiedzieliśmy czy możemy ufać tobie i (B)Rickowi. Teraz po prostu musisz być z nami. Poza tym nie chcieliśmy zawczasu zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Czasem tak trzeba. Trzeba podjąć profilaktyczne ryzyko. Niko – Ale… Na ceremonii… Rose – O to się martw *mrugnęła do Niko* Wszystko jest zaplanowane. Fanka anime odeszła. Zostawiła Niko zaskoczonego. ' Rose odchodziła kiedy usłyszała wołanie… Niko – Rose! Czekaj! *biegł* Rose – Hm? *zatrzymała się* Gamer dobiegł do dziewczyny. Niko – Ok. Jestem z wami. Całym sobą ^^ Rose zaśmiała się. Rose – Wiem ^^ I… zapomniałeś cebrzyka. Niko – Ups. Niko pobiegł po cebrzyk, zaś Rose spokojnie wróciła do obozu. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Plaża Alcoholove świeciła pustkami. Sunny jako jedyna spała zwinięta w kłębek na różowej pufie. Przykryła się liściem palmowym. Reszta team’u nie spała. Sojusz Big 5 obradował przy studni. Cała piątka stała wokół bambusowej balustrady. Flinty – Słuchajcie. Podstawą naszego sojuszu jest bezgraniczne zaufanie, co nie? Victoria – Nooo… Woody – Tak. Flinty – Na początek… Powiedzcie. Czy ktoś już ma idola? Chris zmrużył oczy. Pokręcił głową wraz z resztą. Flinty – Na pewno nie? Ja bym wam powiedziała gdybym miała. Woody – Nie mamy. *podniósł głos* Flinty – To dobrze… Dziewczyna podeszła do Ericka, przytuliła się do jego ramienia. Chris spojrzał na to niezadowolony. Flinty – Mamy naprawdę fajną ekipę. Dojdziemy razem do rozłączenia i skopiemy innym tyłki. Finałowa piątka jest nasza ^^ Erick – No i super *przytulił Flinty* Chris przewrócił oczami. Flinty – Dobrzę. Chwilowo nie mam innych komunikatów. Weź ktoś wodę i wracajmy. Erick wziął cebrzyk napełniony wodą. Flinty – Ale ty silny jesteś ^^ *spojrzała na bicka chłopaka* Erick – No wiem *przeczesał drugą ręką włosy* Chodźmy. Sojusz Big 5 poszedł do obozu. Na końcu szedł Chris. Blondyn nie był zbyt wesoły. ' … Na plaży Alcoholove znalazła się cała drużyna. Sunny wciąż spała, więc Big 5 udali, że też dopiero wstają… $pecjal: 159x159px Drużyna $pecjal siedzi wokół ogniska. Piją wodę z drewnianych kubków. Każdy ma przed sobą rozłupanego, małego kokosa. Alice – Jakoś nie mam apetytu *napiła się wody* Brakuję mi pączków. Niko – No, blisko było. Anika – Przynajmniej ananasa na ceremonii dostaliśmy. Jakaś odmiana. Conrad – No racja wariacie. Alice i Anika zachichotały. Rose – Oj. Dobrze, że chociaż kokosa mamy :3 *zjadła kawałek* Alex też zjadł. Anika spojrzała na niego badawczo. Anika – I jak Alexander. Smakują kokosy, które zebrałeś? Alex spojrzał lekko skołowany na Anikę, połknął i kiwnął głową. Anika – Nie usłyszałam ^^ Alex – Tak. Alice – Ooo… Ale słodziak ^^ Alex przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po kolejny kawałek. Anika – Dzisiaj musimy wygrać. Koniecznie *tupnęła nogą w piasek* Niko – No bez kitu… *spojrzał na Rose gromiącą go spojrzeniem* To znaczy… No tak ^^ Alice wstała, otrzepała nogi z piasku. Alice – Nie wiem jak wy, ale mi się od tego picia zachciało siku ^^ *kaszlnęła* O nie! Muszę… Anika – Biegnij do morza! Alice – Zwariowałaś? Nie. Alice pobiegła do dżungli. Conrad śmiał się. Conrad – Ale wariatka :p Rose przewróciła oczami. Alex również. ' … Alcoholove: 159x159px Nadeszło południe. Słońce mocno grzało. Jedni szukali ochłodzenia w cieniu obozowych palm, inni relaksowali się w morzu. Chris wolno płynął po spokojnym morzu. Nie było żadnych fal. Chłopak wyglądał na zmartwionego, zamyślonego. Płynął mechanicznie. Patrzył pustym wzrokiem prosto przed siebie. W pewnej chwili poczuł jak coś łapie go za nogę. Błyskawicznie zrobił korkociąg, wyrwał się i odwrócił. Sunny – No spokój, spokój. Sunny była za nim. Tylko głowa wystawała jej na powierzchnię… i ręce. Lekko muskała nimi wodę by się utrzymać. Chris – Przepraszam… Taki odruch. Sunny – Ciekawy. Trochę jak krokodyl. Oboje zaśmiali się. Chris – No tak. Już jako dzieciak na to wpadłem. Oglądałem programy o zwierzętach i tam było takie… no krokodyle. Sunny – Spoko. Rozumiem. Chris obejrzał się na plaże. Skontrolował wzrokiem czy gdzieś nie czai się Flinty. Na szczęście byli dość daleko od brzegu, toteż nie było szans, że dziewczyna ich zobaczy. Sunny – Co tak patrzysz? *spytała zaciekawiona* Wszystko ok? Chris – Ehm… Blondyn już chciał nurkować kiedy blondynka złapała go za rękę. Sunny – O nie. Nie tym razem. Powiedz mi co się dzieję. Czemu mi ostatnio uciekłeś? Chris – Sunny… To nie tak, że… Sunny – Oj Chris. O co chodzi. *uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco* Chris spuścił wzrok, zanurzył głowę w wodzie. Wynurzył się. Potrząsnął głową jak pies. Woda z jego włosów ochlapała Sunny. Sunny – Ej *zaśmiała się* Nie chlap *chlapnęła wodą Chrisa* Chrisa – Haha *też chlapnął* I tak Chris i Sunny zaczęli się chlapać. … Na brzegu Flinty i Erick leżeli w cieniu palmy. Flinty jeździła mu palcem po gołej klacie. Flinty – No to… Enricko… Masz dziewczynę? Erick – No… Mam. A co? Flinty – A nic… Ja też mam chłopaka… Tylko, że on… Erick – Co on? *zaciekawił się* Flinty – On mieszka w Filadelfii. To kawałek ode mnie… Erick – A gdzie ty właściwie mieszkasz? Flinty – W Bostonie… Erick – Wow *uśmiechnął się szeroko* Flinty – Co? Ty też ^^? Erick – No. Flinty – Ale super *przytuliła chłopaka* Możesz zostać moim zapasowym chłopakiem. Erick – A ty moją zapasową dziewczyną :D Przytulili się szczęśliwi, że reszty drużyny nie ma w zasięgu wzroku. ' … Victoria i Woody siedzieli kawałek dalej, również w cieniu palm. Woody – Ej… Victoria – Co? Woody – Pójdziemy do wody? Victoria spojrzała na morze. Victoria – W sumie… Czemu nie. Woody – To chodź. Viczka… Victoria wstała, otrzepała pupę z piasku i poszła do wody. Woody też wstał. Woody – Viczka… Viczka-piczka. … $pecjal: 159x159px Było gorąco. Anika, Alex i Rose siedzieli pod wiatką. Ta pierwsza położyła głowę na ramieniu Alexa, ten nawet nie drgnął. Anika – To Alexander… Co zrobisz jeśli wygrasz milion? Alex – Nie wiem jeszcze. Anika – Ooo… Tajemniczo. Rose siedziała oddalona, w kąciku i notowała coś w notatniczku. Mimo to przewracała oczami słysząc gadanie Aniki. Anika – Alexander… Alex – Tak? *zapytał grzecznie nie ruszając się* Anika – A… *jeździ mu palcem po ramieniu* Chciałbyś się spotkać po programie? Rose podniosła zaciekawiona wzrok znad notatnika. Alex nie ruszał się chwilę… Alex – Nie wiem. Anika zachichotała. Anika – No weź. Nie bądź taki. Alex – Pogadamy po programie. Anika – Okej. Dasz mi swój numer :> Alex nie drgnął. Anika – Wiem, że dasz ^^ Rose pokręciła głową. ' ' … W morzu również toczyło się życie towarzyskie. Alice i Conrad leżeli w płytkiej wodzie. Conrad – Ej, wariacie? Alice – No? *spojrzała na chłopaka* Conrad – Sikałaś kiedyś do morza? Alice – Nie. Fuj >.< Conrad – Ok… Minęła chwila… Conrad – Ej, wariacie? Alice zaśmiała się. Alice – Przestań! *chichocze* Conrad – Ok… Ale wariacie? Alice – Hahaha. No już dość *wstała* Idę na głębsze wody. Alice skoczyła do wody robiąc duży rozbryzg swoimi… Alice – Płynę *odpłynęła* Conrad – Ale wariat. … Reszta dnia upłynęła bez większych rewelacji. Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Zawodnicy zebrali się na plaży przy totemie Makaki’i. Czekał tam na nich Jake. Jake – Aloha. Witajcie. Alcoholove, możecie zobaczyć nowy skład $pecjal. Alcoholove spojrzeli na team $pecjal. Flinty – (B)Rick zniknął. Chris – Faktycznie… Jake zaklaskał. Jake – Alcoholove, oddajcie totem nietykalności. Sunny podeszła do Jake’a i wręczyła mu zielony totem. Prowadzący odstawił go na wbitą w piach żerdź. Jake – Dzisiaj ponownie złączyliśmy wyzwanie z nagrodą z walką o immunitet. Victoria – Super ^^ Jaka nagroda? Nutella? Jake – Czekał aż ktoś zapyta… Prowadzący podszedł do stołu okrytego czarną płachtą. Energicznym ruchem zabrał płachtę… Victoria – OMG <3 Na stole stał kanister z napisem „KAWA”. Anika – To chyba sen. Alice – Kawa <3 Jake – Tak. Nie mylicie się. Dzisiaj oprócz immunitetu możecie wygrać ten 5 litrowy kanister wypełniony ciepłą kawą. Zyskacie energię do działań. Anika – Jest o co walczyć. Rose – Noo… Marzyłam o kawie. Od dawna. Conrad – Bez kawy nie da rady ;) Jake – Ciekawi zadania? Wszyscy – Tak! Jake – To zapraszam bliżej wody. Ekipa podeszła na sam brzeg. Na brzegu leżało 6 desek surfingowych. 3 niebieskie i 3 czerwone. Do tego po 6 wioseł z piórami w kolorach drużyn. Flinty – Deski… wiosła… wyścigi? Jake pokręcił głową. Jake – Nie. Już tłumaczę. Dobierzecie się w dwójki. Na jednej desce jedna dwójka wyposażona w dwa wiosła. Pływacie po terenie wyznaczonym linami z pływakami. Obszar jest naprawdę duży. Liny kończą się kilometr od brzegu. Waszym zadaniem jest dokonywanie wprawnego abordażu i przechwycenie wioseł przeciwników. Zdobyte wiosła zatkniecie w uchwytach na rufach desek. Osoba pozbawiona wiosła musi wrócić wpław do brzegu. Anika – Trochę takie flagi na wodzie… Jake – Można to do tego porównać… Zadanie jasne? Chris – Jak słońce *wyszczerzył białe ząbki* ' Jake – Ok. Dobierzcie się w pary i wodujcie deski. Pierwsze 5 minut macie na zajęcie pozycji. Będę podawał sygnały dźwiękowy *pokazał klakson* 4 sygnały oznacza 4 minuty i tak dalej… Do boju! Efektowne urywki z rybami pływającymi pod wodą.' Dwie drużyny zwodowały deski. Połączyli się w dwójki. U Alcoholove wyglądało to tak: -Flinty & Erick -Chris & Woody -Victoria & Sunny Zaś u $pecjal: -Anika & Alex -Conrad & Alice -Niko & Rose Jake – Czy $pecjal przerwą złą passę i pokonają Alcoholove w wodnym wyzwaniu? Zobaczymy! *zatrąbił 5 razy* Płyńcie! 3 duety Alcoholove skupili się razem. Flinty – Ok. Słuchajcie *siedziała na dziobie* Rozdzielmy się i atakujmy ich… Chris – Hola, hola. Nie masz racji *uniósł się na rufie* Flinty – Co? -.-* Chris – Robiłem już podobne rzeczy. Znam się lepiej na deskach… Proponuję taki układ. Dwie deski blisko siebie, trzecia krąży i niszczy niedobitków-rozbitków. Flinty zacisnęła pięść po czym uśmiechnęła się miło. Flinty – No tak. Chris jest tym surferem to się zna pewnie. Ok. Tak zróbmy. Ja i Erick oraz Chris i Woody razem, wy laski osobno. Sunny – Spoko *odparła z rufy* Chris – To zmieńmy pozycje. Victoria – Okii… Słychać 4 sygnały dźwiękowe. Flinty – Już. Victoria i Sunny popłynęły w przeciwną stronę od reszty. Dwie, czerwone deski popłynęły zaś dalej w morze. … Niebiescy dopłynęli na sam kraniec obszaru. Oczywiście nie w głąb, ale w lewo… Anika – Słuchajcie. Mam plan *mówi z dziobu swojej deski* Rozdzielmy się. Nie możemy się zbić w grupę jak ostatnio… Osobno mamy większe szanse. Alice – O. To ma sens. Anika – To jak mówiłam. Rozdzielamy się. Niko – Ok. Słychać 3 sygnały. Anika – To czas. Płynąć! 3 niebieski deski popłynęły w różne strony. …Mija chwila… 2 sygnały… kolejna chwila… jeden sygnał… Długi sygnał. Jake – Gra się zaczęła! *krzyczy z brzegu przez megafon* Chris i Woody oraz Flinty i Erick przestali płynąć. Erick – To co teraz kapitanie? Flinty – No teraz… Erick – Mówiłem do Chrisa *+* Flinty – A… *zacisnęła rękę na wiośle* Chris uśmiechnął się ucieszony. Rozejrzał się. Chris – Widzę, że $pecjal się rozproszyli… Dorwiemy ich. Po kolei. Woody – Ale abordaż im zrobimy >:D Chris – No >:D Flinty – Pf… Płyńmy. Dwie tratwy powiosłowały na najbliższą, niebieska deskę. Płynęli szybko i równo. Tuż obok siebie. Chris wiosłował… uderzył Woody’ego w głowę. Woody – K*rwa! Au! *odwrócił się* Chris – Sorry. Zbyt machnąłem. Woody spojrzał z powrotem do przodu, zaś Chris zachichotał. … Rose i Niko wolno płynęli wzdłuż linii brzegu. Niko – To… Jesteś gotowa na walkę? Rose – Pewnie :3 *zamachała wiosłem jak kataną* Niko – O… Najs :> Rose – Nie damy się nikomu zała… Sunny – Uważajcie! Sunny i Victoria przepłynęły obok Niko i Rose (płynęły w drugą stronę) Sunny zepchnęła Rose do wody i wyrwała jej wiosło. Rose – No nie! *wypluła wodę* Niko – Aaaaa! Chłopak powiosłował szybko przed siebie. Blondynki z Alcoholove robiły zwrot. Victoria – Nie uciekaj! Sunny – Złapiemy cię! Niko – Aaa! No nie! Pomimo, że Niko wiosłował z całej siły nie udało mu się uciec. Victoria i Sunny wyrównały z nim. Sunny – Poddaj się. Niko stanął na desce z wiosłem. Niko – Nie weźmiecie mnie żywego! Aaa! Chłopak skoczył na deskę dziewczyn. Skoczył na Victorię i razem wpadli do wody. Sunny – O wow O_O Niko po chwili wynurzył się z czerwonym wiosłem. Niebieskie miał w drugiej ręce. Niko – Ha, ha! Wygrałem! Victoria wynurzyła się. Victoria – Ej. Mam mokre włosy >.< Niko – Trudno! Ja ma twoje wiosło! I swoje! *uniósł niebieskie wiosło do góry* Sunny – Dziękuję *zabrała wiosło Niko* Niko – No nie! *walnął ręką w wodę* Sunny – Hje, hje. Sorry ziomek. Przegrałeś. Victoria – A co ze mną? Sunny – Hm… Chyba też straciłaś wiosło. Wracajcie do brzegu :< Niko – Weźmy moją deskę. Zachowajmy wiosła. Victoria – No spoko. Victoria i Niko weszli na deskę i powiosłowali do brzegu. Niko czerwonym, zaś Victoria niebieskim. Sunny odpłynęła z zatkniętym wiosłem Rose. Blondynka usiadła okrakiem na środku deski. … Victoria i Niko dopłynęli na brzeg. Wyciągnęli deskę, pokazali Jake’owi wiosła. Jake – Wow. Podwójna eliminacja. Rose – Potrójna… *wyszła z wody* Niko – Wyprzedziliśmy cię? :o Rose – Wolno pływam :/ Jake spojrzał na wyeliminowaną trójkę. Jake - $pecjal znowu na przegranej pozycji. Usiądźcie sobie na piasku. Czekamy na resztę. Wyeliminowani wzruszyli ramionami i usiedli na piasku. Razem. Victoria – Ale was porobiliśmy z Sunny, co nie? Niko – Ja was porobiłem :3 Victoria – Heh… Nooo… Rose – Tak na was skoczył. Szybka akcja. W ogóle nie widziałyśmy jak nadpłynęłyście. A z przeciwka płynęłyście. Victoria – Sunny kazała być cicho, bo widziała, że gadacie i się rozglądacie na boki i w dół. Niko – No bez kitu. Rose pstryknęła Niko w ucho. Niko – Au… Wiem. Zasłużyłem. Victoria zaśmiała się. … Anika i Alex vel. Alexander płynęli w dal. Anika – Jak ciepło, jak miło ^^ Dziewczyna położyła się na plecy. Miała głowę na kolanach Alexa. Anika – Nie przeszkadzam ci? Alex – Ehm… Nie wiosłujesz i robisz opór nogami. Anika wyciągnęła długie nogi z wody i za wiosłowała. Anika – Lepiej? ^^ Alex – Tak. *mruknął i obojętnie i poruszył wiosłem* Zapadła cisza. Anika – W ogóle Alexander. Długie zdanie powiedziałeś. Alex – Co? A… No tak. Anika – Ty normalnie rozmowny się robisz :) Alex – Ehm… Dzięki *uśmiechnął się lekko* Anika – Ha, ha! Oby tak dalej! Wiosłowali tak dalej aż dotarli pod linę z pływakami. Dopłynęli na koniec obszaru. Anika – O. Koniec ^^ Ju-hu! *chapnęła Alexa* Alex – Superka. Anika – Superka? O_o Co to za słownictwo, Alexander? :o Alex przewrócił oczami. Alex – Może zapolujemy na kogoś? Anika rozejrzała się. Anika – Nie widać nikogo :3 Tylko my dwoje <3 Alex rozejrzał się. Odwrócił się zrzucając z siebie Anikę. Spróbował wiosłować i płynąć rufą do przodu… Nie wyszło. Alex – Anika, proszę płyńmy. Anika – Skoro prosisz ^^ Popłynęli… … Dwie czerwone deski mknęły na deskę niebieską. Chris – Nie zwalniać *mówił cicho* Woody – Spoko. Erick – A jaj sir! Chris zaśmiał się, Flinty przewróciła oczami. Chris – Już blisko… Woody – Widać ich. To… … Conrad i Alice siedzieli razem w miejscu. Patrzyli na brzeg. Conrad – Ale tu ładnie… Alice – No ładnie, ładnie… Nagle usłyszeli pluski wody. Odwrócili się. Conrad – No nie! K*rwa! Ja p*erdolę! Czerwoni płynęli prosto na nich. Chris – Nie okazujcie litości! Conrad – Ja ci nie okażę litości jak cię skopię pod ścianą! Chris nie odezwał się. Trzy deski znajdują się blisko siebie. Erick przeskakuje nad Flinty. Skacze na deskę niebieskich i wciąga Alice pod wodę. Na oszołomionego Conrada skacze Woody i wyrywa mu wiosło. Woody – Flinty! *rzuca jej wiosło* Flinty – Mam! *złapała wiosło i zatknęła w uchwycie* I drugie! *złapała pływające na powierzchni wiosło* Conrad – K*rwa *wyszedł na deskę* Woody – Bywa *wszedł na swoją deskę* Flinty – A gdzie Erick… i Alice. Erick i Alice wynurzyli się. Erick zakaszlał. Alice wypluła wodę, otworzyła oczy. Alice – Ja myślałam, że umarłam! O_O Chris – Co?! Erick – Wut? Alice weszła na deskę, usiadła przed Conradem. Alice – No serio. Tyle pod tą wodą. Nic nie widziałam, ciemno, mokro, okropnie! Flinty – I na pewno byś myślała gdybyś umarła *przewraca oczami* Alice – No ale… No naprawdę! Chris – Naprawdę to przegraliście. Mamy wasze wiosła. Wracajcie do brzegu. Conrad – Grrr… Woody – No już! *walnął swoim wiosłem w wodę* Wk*rw*ony Conrad i zmęczona Alice popłynęli do brzegu. Chris – Ok. To dalej. Chcę zatopić tą dużą? Flinty – Anikę? Chris – Dokładnie ^^ Erick – Płyńmy zatem. Dwie czerwone deski popłynęły dalej. Kręcili się w koło i szukali wrogów… … Sunny spokojnie płynęła do swojego celu. Widziała swój cel. Samotna deska. Na końcu obszaru. Wolno płynąca. Na niej dwie osoby… Sunny – Oj utopię tą Wielką Stopę… Chociaż chętnie utopiłabym Flinty. Taka typowa bitch z niej… Blondynka wiosłuje dalej. Sunny – Flinty tak kręci dupą do wszystkich. *przewraca oczami* Normlanie Flinty bez bolca dostaje pierdolca >.< Dziewczyna zaśmiała się sama z siebie. Sunny – Ale hejt… Czemu gadam do siebie? Iks De. … Anika i Alex wolno płynęli. Alex wypatrywał na boki, Anika zasłaniała mu przód. Dziewczyna zaś była zajęta zdrapywaniem glonów z dziobu. Anika – I co Alexander? Wi… Alex – Nie. Anika – Ale czy ty wiesz co ja chciałam powiedzieć? *odłożyła wiosło między nogi, odwróciła się do chłopaka i złapała się pod boki* Alex – Wiem. Czy widzę kogoś z drużyny. Nie. Chyba zostaliśmy osta… Anika – Ale mi nie o to chodziło! Dziewczyna odwróciła się cała i usiadła przodem do Alexa. Anika – Chodziło mi o to, czy wiesz czy chcesz się spotkać po programie. Alex – A… To… Nie. Anika – Co nie? Nie chcesz? Alex przygryzł wargę. Alex – Nie wiem. Anika – Co nie wiesz? *niecierpliwiła się* Alex – Nie wiem co będzie. Później ci powiem. Anika – Ok… Niech będzie. Dziewczyna z powrotem patrzyła w przód. Nikogo nie było. Alex odetchnął z ulgą. … Dwudeskowy zastęp Alcoholove płynął prostopadle do deski Aniki i Alexa. Chris – Mamy ich na muszce. Nie wyślizgną się. Woody – Super :> Chris – Zmiażdżymy wrogów. Flinty – I dostaniemy kawę ^^ Erick – I immunitet ^^ Flinty – Kawa ważniejsza… Chris – Ej! Koncentracja! Alcoholove byli blisko niebieskiej deski. Tak blisko, że załoga ich dostrzegła. Alex – O nie! Anika! Anika dostrzegła zagrożenie. Anika – O nie! Broń wiosła! Chris – Atak! Woody i Erick zostawili wiosła na deskach wskoczyli do wody. Anika – Co?! Erick i Woody zanurkowali pod niebieską deską. Anika – Co jest? … Aaa! Deska przewróciła się do góry dnem. Statecznik wycelował w niebo. Alex i Anika złapali się krawędzi. Alex – Wiosła! Anika – O nie! Nurkowie Alcoholove dopiero się wynurzyli. Flinty – Łapcie wiosła! Chris – Szybko! Niebieskie wiosła odpływały. Alex i Anika płynęli po nie. Alex – Szybko Anika! Byli już blisko wioseł, kiedy… Sunny – Dzięki ^^ Sunny spokojnie przepłynęła i zgarnęła wiosła. Włożyła je sobie za uchwyt. Miała już tam trzy. Anika – Co?! O_o Alex – No nie! Chris – My… Wygraliśmy! Erick – Tak! Nurkowie Alcoholove wskoczyli na pokłady. Sunny – Tak. Wszyscy zgarnięci. My straciliśmy tylko Victorię. Chris – Brawo Sunny :D Sunny – Dzięki ^^ Flinty spojrzała na to krzywo… Flinty - Wiosłujmy do brzegu. Anika – A my? Dostaniemy wiosła na powrót? Alcoholove zastanowili się… Chris – Nie. Poczujcie się rozbitkami. Akurat fale się pojawiają… Alcoholove powiosłowali żwawo do brzegu, zaś ostatnia załoga $pecjal musiała polegać na lekkich falach. … Alcoholove wybiegli na brzeg. Sunny i Flint położyły wiosła na piasku. Flinty – Komplet! Victoria – Wow! Alice – No nie… Victoria dołączyła do swojej drużyny. Victoria – Mamy kawę! Jake – Nie inaczej… A gdzie ostatnia załoga $pecjal? Alcoholove obejrzeli się. Obecni członkowie $pecjal też spojrzeli na wodę. Chris – Ehm… To rozbitkowie. Płyną gdzieś z falami… Jake – Czekajmy *założył ręce* Tak się złożyło, że duża fala przygnała deskę z Alexem i Aniką. Ostatnia załoga $pecjal weszła na plażę. Przemoczona. Jake – Dobrze zawodnicy. Ustawcie się drużynami. Dwa team’y szybko się ustawiły. Jake – Chciałbym mówić o zaskoczeniu… ale nie mogę. Alcoholove po raz trzeci sięgnęli po immunitet. Brawo. Sunny odebrała immunitet. Uniosła go do góry. Jake – Oprócz tego możecie cieszyć się kawą. Kawa dla was. Brawo. Zasłużyliście. Weźcie kanister i wracajcie do obozu. Alcoholove wzięli kanister kawy i poszli do obozu. $pecjal zostali ze smutnymi minami. Jake - $pecjal. Trzecia porażka z rzędu. Ponownie przegraliście w wodnym zadaniu. Gdyby nie Niko to byłby nokaut. Anika – Woda + zła strategia. Jake – Cały czas to samo szwankuje. Anika – Tak bywa… Jake – Eh… Dzisiaj kolejna ceremonia. Naradźcie się i zastanówcie. Widzimy się wieczorem. Żegnajcie. $pecjal odeszli niezadowoleni z kolejnej porażki. '''Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove dumni z odniesionego zwycięstwa wrócili do swojego obozu. Sunny ustawiła totem w piasku pod flagą drużyny, zaś Erick ustawił kanister z kawą na głazie pod palmą. Erick – Ale ekstra z tą kawą. Będziemy mieli tyle energii. Znowu rozwalimy $pecjal. Chris – No! Dokładnie! Chris i Erick przybili żółwika. Victoria – Mówcie co chcecie, ale ja bym chyba wolała kolejne donuty… Albo nutellę ^^ Flinty – Serio? Flinty podeszła do kanistra, podstawiła drewniany kubek, nacisnęła wlew, nalała kawy. Podała Victorii i wlała jej trochę do ust. Victoria – Omg… Flinty – I jak? Victoria – Py... py… pyszne <3 *wypiła całą na raz.* W sam raz temperatura. Nie za gorąca, nie za zimna. Aż mi się starbucks przypomniał. Flinty – O… poszła bym *nalewa sobie kawy* Po programie musimy pójść, tak wiecie, całą ekipą. Victoria – Yhm… Wszyscy po kolei ustawili się po kawę. Kiedy cały team już miał wznieśli toast. Flinty – Niestety nie alkoholowo, ale… Za Alcoholove! Woody – Tak! Unieśli kubki i napili się. Erick otarł usta. Erick – Ale wiecie co…? Flinty – Hm? *spokojnie piła kawę* Erick – Szkoda, że to nie taka zimna frappe… Victoria – Ooo *rozmarzyła się* Takie z lodem… Flinty – Byłoby ekstra. Sunny przewróciła oczami. ' Chris – No to… Co robimy przez resztę dnia? Woody – Woda, balanga, kawa i kokosy *zrobił kilka kroków tanecznych* Victoria – Szkoda, że nikt nie ma głośnika :/ Flinty – Nom. Impreza byłaby super. Taka hawajska. Woody – Zróbmy bez muzyki :D! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Woody’ego. Woody – Co? Victoria – Czemu nie? Flinty – Wiecie co… Ja pójdę się przepłynąć, Erick idziesz? Erick – Pewnie ^^ Złapali się pod rękę i poszli do wody. Flinty machała zalotnie tyłkiem. Sunny i Chris patrzyli na to zdenerwowani. ' $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wrócili do obozu w nienajlepszych humorach. Usiedli wokół ogniska. Anika – Kolejna porażka *wpatruje się w ziemię* Alice – Dramat :| Niko – Nom… Anika wstała. Anika – Wiecie co? Musimy się zastanowić jak gramy, bo jak na razie ciągle przegrywamy. Idę zmyć to z siebie. Anika poszła do wody. Rose – Ale to było… *upewniła się, że Anika odeszła* Inspirujące. Niko – No… Conrad kopnął pusty cebrzyk. Conrad – Pójdzie ktoś po wodę? *otarł czoło z potu* Rose/Niko – Ja! Alice – Idźcie. *machnęła ręką* Rose i Niko wzięli cebrzyk i poszli do studni. Alex został z Alice i Conradem. Alex – Może pójdę i was zostawię samych. *zaproponował* Alice – Ale my… Conrad – No spoczko. Dzięki. Alex wstał i poszedł w stronę wody. Alice i Conrad zostali sami. Alice – Co ty robisz? Conrad – Ciii *położył jej palec na ustach* Musimy pomyśleć o strategii… Uzgodnimy to i powiemy Anice. Alice – Ok… … Alex znalazł Anikę w płytkiej wodzie. Alex – Anika? Anika – Tak? *odwróciła się wesoła* Alex – Chcę porozmawiać. O sojuszu. O planie na dzisiaj. Anika – Skoro już tak gadasz to dawaj ^^ Oboje stali w wodzie trochę powyżej pasa (u Aniki ledwo do dołu bikini). Alex – Mam coś ściśle tajnego. Tylko między mną a tobą… Ok? Anika pokiwała głową. Anika – Możesz na mnie liczyć :3 Alex – Dzisiaj… Dzisiaj dojdzie do remisu. Anika – Co? Jak to? Przecież Rose i Niko są sami. Alex pokręcił głową. Alex – Nie… Gadałem z… Conradem. Anika zdziwiła się. Anika – Jak to? Alex – Proponował mi abym dołączył… Chcą skierować głosy na ciebie. Rose, Niko i Conrad. Anika – A to sku… Alex złapał ją za rękę, aż się zarumieniła. Alex – Spokój. Musimy być spokojni. Wiem jak to odkręcić. Anika – Słucham uważnie. Alex – Nie kontaktuj się tylko z Conradem, ani z Alice. Ona jest z nim blisko… ale mu nie ulega… Anika – Rozumiem. Mów dalej. Alex – Musimy skierować nasze głosy na… *podszedł do Aniki i wyszeptał jej coś na ucho* Anika – Ok. Zgadzam się. … Tylko… Co jak będzie remis? Alex - Zagłosujemy znowu tak samo. Conrad się opamięta i zagłosuje z nami. Zaufaj mi. Anika – Ufam ci. Alex – To dobrze… Zostawiam cię. Idę udawać, że cię nie lubię ;) Anika – Oki ^^ Alex już odchodził kiedy… odwrócił się. Alex – Liczę, że spotkamy się po programie *mrugnął do Aniki* Informatyk odszedł zostawiając zarumienioną Anikę. ' … Niko i Rose stoją przy studni. Chłopak nalewa wodę. Niko – To… Kogo wywalamy? Rose – Anikę. Alex zadbał o to by poszło gładko :3 Niko – Nie będzie remisu? 4:2? Rose – Nie powiedział mi… Ale ufam mu. Nie zdradziłby nas przecież ^^ Niko zastanowił się, nalał ostatnią chochelkę wody. Niko – Aż tak jesteś go pewna? Fanka anime pomyślała chwilę. Rose – Tak. Totalnie. Niko – No dobrze. Oby się udało. Rose szturchnęła Niko w ramię. Rose – Uda się. Alex nie jest typem, która by knuł nam za plecami jakąś przedziwną i skomplikowaną intrygę ^^ Niko – Nom… W sumie tak :D Rose – Wróćmy do obozu. Ceremonia pójdzie gładko. Niko wziął cebrzyk i razem z Rose poszli do obozu. … Anika wyszła z wody. Zamiast do obozu poszła do lasu. Ominęła Conrada i Alice. … Elimination Ceremony: 159x159px Wieczór. Zrobiło się ciemno i chłodniej. Zawodnicy przyszli pod totem Makaki’i. Minęli go i poszli do strefy ceremonii. Czekał tam na nich prowadzący. Stał wyszczerzony. Jake – Aloha $pecjal. Wasza trzecia ceremonia. Usiądźcie :) Szóstka $pecjal usiadła. Jake – Zacznijmy rozmowy… Anika? Zastanowiłaś się nad przyczyną porażek? Anika – Chyba jesteśmy niezgrani i za mało sobie ufamy. *uśmiecha się do siedzącego obok Alexa* Jake – A czy jest tutaj, w drużynie $pecjal, ktoś komu ty ufasz? Alice spojrzała na Anikę… Anika – Tak. Alexander. Alex uśmiechnął się lekko, Alice uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Jake – Hm… To ty… Alex… Co myślisz o ciągłych porażkach. Alex – Mają swoje plusy. Drużyna spojrzała na chłopaka zaciekawiona. Jake – Jakie? Alex – Eliminujemy najsłabsze ogniwa *powiedział twardo* Anika kiwnęła głową, Rose i Niko spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Jake – Czy wskażesz jakieś najsłabsze ogniowo? Alex – Nie. *wziął oddech* To znaczy tak. Sandy. Niko, Anika i Conrad zaśmiali się. Jake – Ale Sandy już nie ma *założył ręce* Eh… Conrad. A co ty myślisz? Dzisiaj nie radziłeś sobie. Pokonali cię. Conrad – Jak oni chyba z 20 monsterków dupnęli. Jake – Wątpię… Kawę wygrali dopiero po wyzwaniu. Conrad – No to nic. Nie myślę o tym. Jake – Hm… A Alice? Lodzia? Co psuje drużynę? Wygraliście tylko jeden raz. Może to brak Sandy? Alice – Nie sądzę. Tak bywa no. Raz się wygrywa, trzy razy się przegrywa. Jake – To brzmi jak obietnica? Wygracie kolejne zadanie? Alice – Nie wiem. Haha. Jak nie będzie w wodzie to pewnie tak. Jake – Się okażę… Rose. A jak ty myślisz? Rose – Co myślę? Prowadzący przewrócił oczami. Poprawił wbitą w piach pochodnię. Jake – Czy wygracie? Rose – Oj nie wiem. Nie wybiegam tak w przyszłość. Myślę o tu i teraz. Ja nawet nie wiem co będzie po ceremonii. Jake – Rozsądne podejście, a ty Niko? Niko – Myślę tak jak Rose. Rose i Niko uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Jake – No dobrze… Idźcie głosować. Niko, zacznij. Niko idzie… ' …wraca… Jake – Rose. Rose idzie… ' …Rose wraca. Jake – Alice. Alice idzie… …wraca. Jake – Conrad. Conrad idzie z wypiętym tyłkiem. Alice chichocze. …Conrad wraca. Jake – Alex. Alex idzie… ' …Alex wraca. Jake – I Anika. Anika idzie… ' Anika wraca. Jake – Wszyscy? Idę po głosy. Prowadzący poszedł po otwierany Tiki Totem. Wrócił. Postawił totem na swojej katedrze. Jake – Jeśli ktoś chce zagrać totemem nietykalności teraz jest na to czas. Niko spojrzał na Rose, Rose patrzyła zmartwiona na Anikę… Anika nie drgnęła. Jake – Nikt? Zobaczmy głosy. Blond prowadzący zdjął pokrywkę. Wyjął pierwszą kartkę, pokazał ją. Jake – Pierwszy głos… Rose. Rose – O, o… Jake – Drugi głos *pokazuje kartkę* też Rose. Rose – No nie… *mówi pod nosem* Alex uśmiecha się lekko. Jake wyjmuje trzecią kartkę. Jake – Trzeci głos *pokazuje* Anika. Anika siedzi spokojna. Jake – Czwarty głos… Także Anika *pokazuje kartkę* Remis. 2:2. Anika dalej siedzi spokojna, Alex kiwa głową. Jake – Kolejny głos… *wyjmuje* Dostaje… Rose *pokazuje* To 3 głosy na Rose, 2 na Anikę. Rose – No nie :_: Niko masuje Rose po ramieniu i patrzy na nieruchomego Alexa. Niko – Ty skurwysynu… *mamrocze pod nosem* Jake – Uwaga. Szósty, decydujący głos… Otrzyma… *patrzy na kartkę* …ła… Wszyscy patrzą wyczekująco. Jake - …Anika. Remis. 3:3. Rose zaciska pięści. Anika – Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. *powiedziała spokojnie* Jake – Tak? Wow. Mocna strategia. Zrobimy dogrywkę. Teraz nie zagłosują Rose i Anika. Tylko inni. Conrad zacznij. Anika – Zastanów się Conrad, zastanów. Conrad spojrzał zdzwiony na Anikę i poszedł głosować. Poszedł z otwieranym totemem. …wrócił. Jake – Alex. Alex poszedł… …wrócił z uśmieszkiem. Jake – Alice. Alice – O jejku, jejku… Dziewczyna poszła … i wróciła. Jake – I ostatni… Niko. Niko wstał i poszedł. ''' …Niko wraca. Jake – Pójdę po głosy. Po raz drugi. Prowadzący poszedł i wrócił z totemem. Jake – Jeśli ktoś chce może teraz zagrać idolem. Rose spojrzała zmartwiona na Anikę… Anika pomacała się po kieszeni… Ale nic nie wyciągnęła. Jake – Ok. Nikt to nikt. Czytam. Prowadzący wyjmuje pierwszy głos. Jake – Pierwszy głos… Anika *pokazuje kartkę* Anika – Oj Conrad, Conrad *dalej jest spokojna* Jake – Drugi głos… Rose *pokazuje kartkę* Rose bierze głęboki oddech. Jake – Trzeci… Rose *pokazuje* 2 na Rose, 1 na Anikę. Rose zdenerwowana zaciska piąstki. Jake – Czwarty głos *otwiera, spogląda* Czwarty głos na… Anikę. Anika – Co?! Conrad! Conrad – O co ci chodzi? *nie rozumie jej złości* Jake – Spoookój. Dogrywka zakończona remisem… Czas na ekstremalne rozliczenie… Kamienie. Rose – Co? Jake wyjął ze swojej katedry brązowy worek. Jake – W środku są cztery kamienie. 3 białe, jeden czarny. Wylosujecie zaraz. Potem na moją komendę otworzycie dłonie… Ten kto wylosuje czarny kamień odpada. Alice – Ale skoro są cztery to kto nie bierze? Jake – Rose i Anika. Są bezpieczne. Dziewczyny odetchnęły z ulgą, Alex przygryzł wargę. Niko – To trochę nie fair… Jake – Takie są zasady. Losujcie. Alice, Niko, Conrad i Alex po kolei wylosowali kamienie. Ustawili się w rzędzie przed Jake’iem. Rose i Anika patrzą wyczekująco. Jake – Uwaga… Otwierać dłonie. Czwórka otwiera dłonie, pokazują kamienie… Conrad – K*rwa. Conrad ma czarny kamień. Upuszcza go. Alice – No nie ;_; Jake – Conrad… To ty przegrałeś. Conrad – No, ale… Ja p*erdolę. Jake – Żegnaj. Pod brzeg podpłynęła motorówka. Conrad wsiadł na nią i odpłynął. Jake – Dużo wrażeń… Ananas wam wynagrodzi *wyjął tacę z plasterkami ananasa* Zawodnicy poczęstowali się. Jake – Idźcie do obozu. Żegnam. $pecjal odeszli skołowani. Jake – To tyle na dziś. Żegna was Survivor: Tiki Island! '''Liczę na wasze opinie. One bardzo motywują ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island